Theory World 3: Lesser and Greater/Glitches
Prior to Ver 1.2 Marie glitch This happens if Marie Lara-Rutter, if she is used in Theory Play, the Law plush that was given to her by Andrew may disappear from the inventory, the only way to fix this glitch is by swapping her with another character than back again. Eyeball Glitch If your avatar character is an otter and if you defeat Beatrix Badwin with the use of a cheat device by using only one move, a bunch of eyeballs will fall from the sky and cause the game to freeze and show a creepy face covered in eyeballs, this is commonly used as an anti-cheat measure before the update, which shows an error message saying "System Error, Something went wrong, EXX", it shows a picture of your character trying to fight the enemies. This glitch was highly panned by critics, especially due to being an unwanted addition by Freak Foor. Paul-a-Lyzed Glitch In the boss level with Paul Fleming, if you attack Paul Fleming with the same move three times, you will for an unknown reason become paralyzed and the game will immediately crash. Ri Kon-Yung Doesn't Like Being Tickled Or Given Taffy Glitch Tickling Ri Kon-Yung or giving him taffy can cause a data-destroying bug that causes the game to crash and delete your save file, tickling Ri Kon-Yung on the abdomen or giving him taffy, then quiting Theory Play and saving your game and quitting, the next time you load up, your save file is deleted Prevented Progress Glitch Saving before giving Tariko her Azelf plush can cause her to vanish once the save is reloaded Early Huizong/Meimei glitch Depending on the version you are playing, Huizong in Lesser and Meimei in Greater, it is possible to get them before saving them in Hong Kong, but made it impossible to get back to Supernannya. Huizong/Meimei Crystal Glitch (WARNING: Do not attempt to try this glitch on actual hardware, doing so will corrupt your save file) Only happens in the PS Vita and 3DS versions of the game, this is also the most damaging bug for a Theory game, if Huizong or Meimei is played and if he/she picks up a crystal then as soon as it breaks, he/she will be holding an invisible crystal, throwing the crystal can result in his/her sprite glitching up or turning into recoloured objects or characters (such as a purple Sophie, or a Green Wombat Robot), it always ends in the game crashing if the character tries to move, an additional outcome it can delete or corrupt saves, but the most extreme rare case is that it alters your save data in such a way that when you load the game, the game crashes, and extremely rare outcome is that it can brick the game, or even the console, Maria Tachimi Save Glitch When you recruit Maria in the overworld, a save icon will appear, that save icon is dangerous, because when you save there, the next time you load up the game, the save file corrupted and you need to delete your save file. Save Corruption Glitch This happens after completing Chronicles of Huizong (in Lesser) and Chronicles of Meimei (in Greater), your game is always at risk, when you delete a save game on a SD card or memory card that was made before the Lesser or Greater save, if you delete or transfer a game that was made before the Lesser/Greater save, then you just activate a ticking time bomb a game-breaking glitch, the next time you start your game, it will continue as normal and it will seem fine, however, if you save your game after that point, it's over, because the next time you start your game, this message will appear: "Oops! The Theory World Lesser/Greater game is corrupt! Please delete the data using the 3DS/Vita's SD card/Memory Card browser, Please press start to continue" 18th Day Glitch This glitch allows you to get past the 17-day limit in the final chapter where Beatrix Badwin will destroy North Supernannya, this often prevents the player from finishing the game properly as the Game Over screen does not activate Category:Glitches